Shot To The Heart
by Geta-Boshi
Summary: Au HSFic Dying a subtle death Itachi, Sasuke, and Rei are reincarnated 1000 years later as a Student, Teacher, and Producer. Everything is nice, no communication with each other until meeting a certain student. BleachNaru SasuNaru, IzuNaru etc
1. Roses

_This is Beginning of it all... so yeah... Tell me if I made any errors or anything, 'cause I haven't watched Naruto in some months, okays... peace out. [No Flames!_

_**Note:** I don't own Naruto or Bleach... if I did...that would be some funny stuff... Oo; I only own the OC's. [Non-Mary Sues! XD_

* * *

Roses

The dark night sky was illuminated with the bright glow of the full moon. The Sakura blossoms bristled as the chilly night air passed through. Both ravens stared at each other intensely as everything began to move. Not letting any of the noises distract them both, the female turned her emotion filled charcoal eyes away from flaring obsidian ones. Her raven hair framed her face as the moonlight illuminated her brown skin. She sighed. "I'm sorry…" She mumbled.

The raven haired ANBU leader read her thin lips, not changing the expression on his pale face. He just couldn't find himself to reply to this apology. He couldn't forgive her for what she'd done, never. What she did was wrong.

"Sa-Sasuke, if you just… I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything to happen like this…" She mumbled once more, this time she glanced at the dew dripped grass. Sasuke Uchiha know this apology wouldn't do justice, he was not going to accept it.

"Nothing! Nothing can undo what you've done to me! I-I trusted you! You-'re my wife!" He practically yelled. That's when she glanced up from the ground. Her coal eyes stared at him, unable to tell him what she wanted to say. _'Damn…' _She thought, _'I love him, but I love Itachi also.' _

"I'm sorry Sasuke," She turned on her heel slowly, her black sheathed Odachi sword on her back. It's hilt was covered with a ragged aquamarine cloth. Her ANBU fox mask hung from her short neck, like Sasuke's, she swallowed. "But I don't love you anymore."

The male mentally gaped his mouth. _'Did… Did she just say what… NOOOOO!'_

He gritted his teeth, balling up his rather large fist in fury. His brother tainted her so much. He actually seduced her to the point that she wanted to leave him? He knew that his brother didn't love her like he portrayed himself to be. How can that monster love? How can she be fooled by his trickery?

"Are you stupid?! He doesn't love you! I! I love you! Me!" She glanced down at the grass with a frown. She always felt that Sasuke never really…

"How do you know?! He loves me!" She yelled back at him. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. His wife was clearly delusional. He watched her make a small motion towards her Odachi sword. She did this once more, only this time she grabbed the lengthy sword quickly. She then held it by her sword by her side, tilting it at a angle so she could see the expression on his face. Only seeing the pissed off Uchiha's face made her feel remorseful, but she then stiffened up; ignoring the look he was look he was giving her.

"Goodbye, Sasuke Uchiha." She said in monotone, before jumping into the trees to leave. It was then that Sasuke noticed that the breeze stopped. He disappeared.

She had been hopping from tree to tree for about fifteen minutes. She wasn't so sure that the Uchiha followed her, she hoped not. All she wanted now was to leave Konahagakure and go back to her place of origin: Iwakagakure. As soon as she felt it was a safe distance from the village, she then stopped by a river bank.

She walked towards the rushing river, sitting down she stared at her moving reflection. She glanced at the black headband that was tied around her neck. She frowned as she untied it from her neck. She stared at it once more, before tossing it into the rushing river. She then stood up from her place, sensing some ones presence . _'Most likely…' _She thought. _'It was Sasuke's..' _That's when she quickly deflected the Kunai Knives that were thrown at her. She smirked, feeling the bloodlust overcome her.

"Show yourself?!" She cackled in a cocky away before she was suddenly whirled back into the rushing river. She gurgled as the current forced her down stream. Passing by a boulder, she managed to grab on it. She forced herself on the rock, coughing up river water in the process. Breathing heavily, her obsidian eyes glanced at where her Odachi was laying.

"Pathetic." She heard her husband say from the rear. Her charcoal eyes widened before she leaped off of the boulder onto the rivers edge. She grabbed her Odachi quickly, attempting to wipe off the running water on her face, she glared at him. That's when she noticed his eyes. _'Oh God… his eyes…_'

"Mangekyo, Sharingan."

'This… this…' She thought as the Raven stood in front of her. She glanced around the room in horror as she felt a cold collar chained around her neck. She stared at the bones of rotted bones that laid on the dirty floor. Her wrists were chained fair apart as herself was hanging on the wall, waiting to die. She began to chock on her words as Sasuke smirked at her.

"W-What are you doing?!" She managed to say as he unsheathed his blade. That smirk he gave her… she knew what that smirk meant.

"Sas-" That's when the blade penetrated her stomach. The blood from the news opened flesh slid down the platinum blade slowly, leaving a thin crimson trail behind it as it slid off the blade onto the cold floor, staining it with crimson elegance.

Her obsidian eyes witnessed this with disdain. Her own blood? She then trailed back to Sasuke, who then thrusted the blade inside her once more. She lead out a blood curdling scream that could be heard all over the Fire Country , if they weren't in this state of mind.

Blood dripped from her the sides mouth as she chocked. The pain was unbearable…

The Real Realm

She backed into a tree, feeling the pain once more. She coughed up more blood as Sasuke stopped. The raven walked towards the crouching woman. He rose his blade with a frown as the woman lifted her head slowly, not to glance at Sasuke , but at the moon. Her jaw vibrated as if she was trying to speak. At that moment Sasuke swung his Katana at her, she quickly closed her eyes, her whole life seemed to flash before her eyes.

She opened her eyes slowly as she felt something shield her. Sharingan eyes stared glared back at her , emotionless. His raven bangs hovering over half of his face. "I-I-Itachi?" She managed to ask, then she started to cough up blood once more. Itachi watched this without saying a word, he know seen the damage his sibling had done to her. Itachi's Akatsuki cloak was now stained with blood as Sasuke thrusted the blade straight through Itachi's body to hers.

"Rei…" Itachi mumbled as his breathing became heavy, just like hers.

"Wh-Wha…" She mumbled before everything became black.


	2. The Way I Are

Aye... I know I ain't updated in a while, but school!!! Anyways, yeah... . I promise to put more Naruto in the next chappie... okayz?

**_NotE: If I did own Naruto or Bleach, I wouldn't be publishing on here... aiight?_**

* * *

The Way I Are

The fox faced silver haired man snapped his fingers in front of the eggplant haired girl. "Tay-Chan." He whispered, glancing into her golden eyes, which seemed to grow distant as the minutes went by. The fox tugged her baggy green hoodie.

"Well… seems like she has done spaced out on me…" He stated as he walked back to the front of the cold, secluded classroom; the heels of his leather dress shoes clicked against the tile, the sound echoing through out the classroom. The emaciated man sat down behind his desk, staring at his spaced out student. His fox-like eyes then glanced at the blue and black clock in his classroom. He sighed.

"Seems like I have ten more minutes with the gal…" He stated sarcastically, not ever changing his tone of voice when he talked. "I wish she wouldn't space out on me as much…"He mumbled once more before glancing back at her.

Her figure was staring into space, in deep thought, maybe. Her round head rested I the palm of her hand, glaring at the tile. She blinked, slowly her golden eyes trailed themselves at the teacher.

"Um.. What did ya say, Ichimaru-Sensei?" She stated, giving him a dull look. Ichimaru gave her the same look he would give everyone…well… practically that grin was always plastered on his bony face. Which, generally creeped everyone out at some point of time.

"Ya keep spacin' out on me… I never thought me lunch detentions were that borin', Tay-Chan." Tay smiled weakly, trying to figure out if he was being sarcastic or being for real. She had Ichimaru for a teacher since she was in the 7th grade, all these years she would've thought she could've told the difference, but I guess she was wrong.

"It's not that Ichimaru-Sensei… but yeah, you're right.. You're lunch detentions are boring." She stated with a slight laugh, pulling a thin book from under the desk.

"Tay-Chan… that's just mean."

"Not as mean as when you dumped Matsumoto-Sensei ." Tay said as a grin formed on her brown face.

"She got over it. She was fine after two months of therapy."

Tay's eye twitched. _'Therapy + Matsumoto-sensei ????'_

"She was in therapy?! Ichimaru-Sensei are you serious?! " She asked, then added. "I don't see how you have fan-girls and fan-boys… you're so sadistic."

Ichimaru Gin chuckled. "Thank ya for the compliment, Tay-Tay."

Tay shook her head in disdain, her golden eyes wondering what time it was, not bothering to look at the clock, she spoke once more. "I know lunch is almost over, Can I please go to Kuchiki-San's office before the hallways become clustered?"

O?O?O?O?O?O?O?O?O?O?O?O?O?O?O?O?O?O?O?O

I walked into the hallway as quickly as possible. Man, Ichimaru sometimes, y'know? It doesn't matter how much junk I say, he doesn't seem to be affected by my comments, but whatever he's still my favorite teacher. Well, the reason why I wanted to see Byakuya Kuchiki, the Vice-Principal of the 10th grade, was this…

A dream…

It was because of this dream I was having, or keep on having. However you put it… I'm havin' this dream dammit!

Anyways, to me this was the most disturbing thing I've ever dreamt about, including that time when I had that dream about Naru-chan running around our house naked, and that wasn't a dream.

This dream… is something else. It's puzzling because it all seemed too real. It felt like I was watching the three. Everything about… it seems like a nightmare more than a dream. The female who was in it… I think her name was Rei… I dunno, but she seemed like she was filled with regret from leaving that duck-butt haired dude. Man… seriously, I don't understand this… shiyate. I probably seen this dream from a anime I watched long time ago. Probably.

O>O o O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

The ball of sunshine beamed at his friend, Skip, as he continued to ramble about Ramen and Izuru Kira. The two friends were now walking down the hallway, going towards their Geometry class. Who taught the class, no one other than Hatake Kakashi.

"Did you hear?! Sasuke Uchiha, THE Sasuke Uchiha is in our class!" The two heard as they continued to walk to their class. Skip stopped herself, feeling a nosebleed coming on. "Did they say, Sasuke… Peacock head Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked herself, causing Naruto to give her a weak smile. The boy still couldn't believe his friend was a fan girl of that bastard.

She gave Naruto a weak smile also, fearing that the inner fan girl was about to come out. "Aww… Sorry Naruto… I'll do my best to not… be fan girl..ish…" She mumbled at the last part as the two continued to walk...

* * *

I know that was kinda short... but more Naruto in the next chappie. I promise... 


	3. International Players Anthem

What's up peoples! How's it been going? Yeah, anyways... I just finished this chappie a few days ago... :3 I'm currently working on Chappie 4! So happy! Anyways... Oh, if you were wondering about the Chapter/Story names... they are named according to what I'm listening to when I first started writing out the Chappie. So yeah...

**Note: No way... I own Naruto or Bleach... Okay... so yeah...**

* * *

International Players Anthem

::Flashback::

_The sun peaked high up into the Konoha Sky, its rays illuminating the cloudless sky it resides itself in. The playful breeze swept through the ninja village with appease as two children ran through the crowds of citizens in the marketplace. One of the children held a magazine tucked under her arm as her and her blonde companion ran away from a chubby middle aged man with a straw broom in hand, screaming. _

_"GIVE ME BACK MY MAGAZINE! YOU HOODLUMS!!!!!!" This was all that was heard as they continued to run away from the man. The two ran out of the marketplace as quickly as possible, only to lose the fat man. _

_The two breathed heavily as they leaned against the brown wooden fence. The blonde's eyes were filled with amusement, just doing something like this with his friend made him laugh. She always knew how to have fun, too bad she was going to leave the Ninja Academy in a few days, due to graduation. _

_"Heh… we should do this some more." She said with a smile as she flipped through the magazine. _

_"Eh, Rei-Chan, ya think we'll be able to do this more often when you become a Genin?" He asked with a slight hint of disappointment in his tone. The 12-year old gave him a smile._

_"Yes…" She trailed off before giving him a eager nod. "Yeah, I'll make sure of it!"_

_::End of Flashback::_

"Yoruichi! Urahara! I'm about to leave for school!" The youngest Shihouin yelled through the house with a shiver. She then grabbed her brown bag from off the couch, that was nearest to the kitchen. A few moments later, a dead-looking, tiresome man with green pajamas in a green nightcap walked inside the living room with a yawn. She examined him for a few moments, concluding that he and Yoruichi had a long night of partying or whatever they , as in music producers, do.

He scratched his head, yawning once more. "I'll drive you to school… Gah…" Urahara Kisuke glanced at the clock with a frown. "I still can't believe that they make you kids get up this early, 6:45?! When me and Yoruichi was growing up we had to go to school at 9..." He said as her began to search the living room for the car keys to the Audi parked out front.

Kisuke finally found the keys to the Audi, Geta-Boshi beamed.

"Found 'em! Let's go!" He exclaimed as the 16-year-old groaned. Her brother-in-law sometimes

::7:46: Drama Class::

'How did I…?' He gave his fan-girls a look before giving up on the thought. He groaned inwardly as his number one fan girls, Ino and Sakura, hung all over him. He hated them being around him like this 24/7. He was pretty sure last night he could've sworn he saw one of them watching him from outside his bedroom window.

His obsidian eyes wandered across the lab theater in shear boredom. This school was boring all together for him, since he was smarter than every other person in the 10th grade. Sasuke is already performing on a high College Level, so… why is he still at this school. Well, the Ice Prince himself didn't even know the answer to this question.

"Uzumaki… Naruto?" The white haired man asked, he waited a bit before muttering something along the lines of 'stupid brat' or something of that nature.

"Iyanna Flame…"

The class became quiet as Jiraiya-Sensei resumed taking the roll, giving some time for the Uchiha to think about the two names that were called recently.

_'Naruto and Iyanna… are both….' _Sasuke thoughts then trailed to the incident that happened yesterday. Sasuke sighed, nodding randomly at the most awkward questions that Ino and Sakura were asking him.

_'Amusing…'_

Yesterday: 3rd Period: Geometry

_The blonde and the raven walked up to the Uchiha furiously, at least that was Naruto's attitude towards Sasuke at the moment while Skip was trying to prevent multiple nosebleeds as they arrived in front of the prodigy. Uzumaki took a deep breath as Sasuke stared at the board, ignoring the fox. _

_"Sasuke, could you please get out of my seat." Naruto asked, trying not to start anything with the boy today._

_"SHUT UP NARUTO!!!! GET AWAY FROM SASUKE!!!!" Screeched Sakura, causing Skips' eye to twitch violently at the pink haired girl. Skip really hated how Sakura would act like Sasuke was all hers', when he wasn't. The girl wrinkled up her nose as Sakura's stank breath hit her in the face, violently. Skips body twitched a bit before she could say anything else to her._

_"Man… your breath stank…," Skip reached deep down in her pockets and took out a pack of gum. She grinned. "Want some?" She asked. This gesture made forehead-girl furious. That's when she attempted a comeback._

_"Yeah, well-"_

_"Could you please get out of my seat? Naruto asked once more as Skip and Sakura continued to bicker at each other. The Uchiha glared at the boy then turned his attention back at the board. For Sasuke, it was so hard to ignore the pouting boy, it was always hard. With his cerulean eyes glaring down at the raven with that certain fire inside them. To Sasuke, Naruto's eyes were breath taking, in a way. _

_Naruto felt his patience wearing thin. The fox huffed, gritting his teeth in frustration._

_"Get out of my seat, bastard!!!!" He practically yelled as Skip and Sakura's argument came to a boil. Naruto's yell caused their teacher to look up from his book, with a frown._

_"Naruto and Iyanna… detention…" He said lazily, glancing down into his book once again._

_"WHAT?!" The two yelled in unison._

Sasuke Uchiha couldn't help but chuckle at looks on their faces when the two received detention. Those two….

Time Skip: 4th Period, Science

"Oh man…" Said the Shihouin as she walked inside the classroom with a slightly sweaty Naruto. The two just came from P.E., of course when you have Kenpachi Zaraki and Maito Gai as your coaches, they… let's just say when the 'Power of Youth' and 'Kick Ass' collide… you have…

SUPER PHYSICAL EDUCATION!!!

Which, sometimes, ends in the result of fainting, nausea, ADD, and other random syndromes that I can't think of at the moment.

Gin glanced up from his book, knowing it wasn't time for class to start yet. He stared at his two students, who walked past his desk as he grabbed two sheets of yellow paper. He motioned them to come to his desk, well, they did so. The younger fox blinked as he stood in front of the desk.

"Yes, Ichimaru-sensei." Naruto said in monotone as Tay sighed, really not wanting to hear what the man wanted to joke about. Ichimaru handed the papers to them, giving them that same grin. Naruto shivered as he took the paper from the mans' hand. Tay glanced at the paper in confusion as she read it, frowned with a whine.

"Whaaat? A schedule change? Ichiamru-sensei…"

"Now… Tay and Naruto, I didn' 'nitiate this change. I'll tell ya why they doin' it…" He siad, motioning them to come closer once more. Naruto and Tay came closer to the Fox's range, listening to what he had to say.

" 'Cause since some of the 10th grade Science classes are getting' a bit overcrowded, they movin' some of the students to one of the 11th Grade Teachers' class.." He said.

Naruto and Tay gave each other a uneasy look. 11th Grade Science Class in the 11th Grade Science Building? The two shuddered inwardly knowing that the 11th Graders were some scary kids. Some constantly bullied Naruto, Tay, and Skip.

Naruto groaned, giving Ichimaru a weak smile. "Ichimaru-Sensei…. Could you by any chance… transfer me back to your class?" He asked, giving the man a pleading look. Ichimaru glanced at Tay, who was giving him the same look. Ichimaru couldn't help but chuckle at the two's attempt to stay in his class, but the transfers were out of his reach. Plus, the two were amusing students to toy with, physically and emotionally.

"Nope… good luck!" Was the last thing the two heard as Ichimaru shooed them out of his classroom. When they were finally out of his classroom, Naruto blinked.

"What just happened?" He asked Tay, who also blinked as the upperclassmen walked through the hallways to get to their classes.

"I-I dunno, man…" She replied. Naruto frowned. His Azure eyes scanned the yellow paper, trying to find the room number to the new science class: Room 706. Uchiha I.

When the fox identified the last name, a pang of annoyance ran through him. 'Another Uchiha…' He thought.

Tays golden eyes glanced at him as she followed him through the crowds of upperclassmen. She now noticed that Naruto was slightly annoyed, mainly because of his body position but, whatever, as long as he didn't lash out on her, she didn't care.

Now… Room 706 wasn't really far from Ichimaru's classroom. Maybe a minutes walk around the corner and you're there. Anyways, on the way to the classroom the duo dumped into several other people they knew, including Momo Hinamori, Naruto's ex.

Hinamori, Naruto, Tay, and a bunch of other kids stood outside of room 706 waiting for a Uchiha-Sensei to come and unlock the door. Hinamori peeked though the rectangular window once more, only to see the classroom lights off. Naruto groaned.

"The hell! How the hell they change our schedules and out teacher is not here?!" He asked as Tay jiggled the doorknob once more. She turned to a random kid and asked.

"Oi… you have a bobbing pin…" She asked, only to get a No. The Shihouin's eyebrows furrowed as she glanced at Naruto as she backed away from the door.

"Aye, Come on Naruto… We gonna Bruce Lee(1) this door down!" Tay encouraged as Naruto continued to try to break the door down. Shikamaru sighed while he sat on the floor. The Tardy bell rang.

"How troublesome." He mumbled as some of the kids let out groans of frustration and others slightly happy that the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

That's when their teacher walked past the group of students slowly. Naruto and the others really couldn't see his face, the only thing that they could identify was that he had long black hair, tied back in a ponytail. The man unlocked the door, letting himself in first before any of the students could make their way in. He turned on the lights, automatically making his way to his desk.

Naruto and Tay found themselves a desk, beside each other, while the others spread out across the room. The Shihouin watched the man intently, sensing something familiar about him. At least, the ponytail was, but if only she could his face then maybe she could see where she knew him from. He turned around towards his newly formed class with a frown. His red eyes scanned the students faces, then the crimson orbs landed on Tay. The look he was giving her struck fear into the Shihouin, now knowing where she knew him from.

_'I-Itachi Uchiha…'_

* * *

1. It's a saying that I made up when I get mad or something, like: 'Ima Bruce Lee yo ass! Don't play with me...' or what my Best Friend most notably says. 'I'ma Jackie Chan yo ass, man!'

I liked how this chappie turned out... though I had a lotta editing and whatnot... I'll try to update soon... once I get finished with Chappie 4. OKayz, aiight. Peace!


	4. Stick 'N Roll

**Disclaimer:** No. . ; Just no.

Anyways, sorryz it took so long to put this one up... but I had some complications and whatever. So, I'll try to update as soon as I can. -.-;

* * *

Stick 'N Roll

The oldest Shihouin hovered over the board, watching the keys move into random positions as the hip-hop music continued to play, The blonde beside her continued to star at the rapper in the booth.

'See I'm Corporate Thuggin', CTE…. 'Till the day I die it's the way it's gonna be…(4)'

Geta-Boshi couldn't help but nod his head to the beat as the tempo faded out and the rapper finished his adlibs, the door opened to reveal a raven-haired woman. Her hair flowed down to her back and her eyes were obsidian colored. She was wearing very laid-back attire consisting of a brown and baby-blue Baby Phat jogging suit. Her obsidian eyes glanced around the room and they were fixed on the older Shihouin, who did not pay her any attention but kept on fiddling with the keys on the board. Urahara turned around in his chair, noticing the woman at the door the man flashed her a familiar smile.

"Rei Mercer, it's been a long time," He remarked as a smile appeared on her brown face. The 25 year-old then chuckled. Her chuckled seemed to grab the attention of Yoruichi. The woman turned around slowly in her chair giving Rei a not-so-surprised look. The eldest Shihouin knew why the girl was here.

Rei sighed before replying to Urahara's comment and then she wanted to address Yoruichi about the new album she was going to help her produce for the band she was currently managing. Yesh, Rei is a managaer and a music producer under her own independent label, Tonikaku Records. She was already successful on her own but eventually she needed her mentors help, that's where Yoruichi Shihouin came in.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you once again, Urahara-san." The woman turned her attention back to her mentor with a slight frown.

"Should we head out and go to the meeting? The boys were anxious to come here today." Rei said with a slight tinge on annoyance in her tone. The Shihouin couldn't help but grin at this.

"I take that the boys are getting on your nerves?" She asked, her golden were filled with amusement.

Rei failed to see what her mentor saw was funny. She had to admit, the boys were very frustrating. Well, not all of them… Let's just say two-thirds of the group was frustrating to manage.

Rei sighed once more as Yoruichi gathered her Louis Vutton bag and the rest of her belonging s she thought she would need at the meeting. Yoruichi's husband turned around in his chair then signaling the rapper to take it from the top. Kisuke called over his shoulder before Rei and Yoruichi could step out of the studio.

"Take out or home made?" He asked, causing Yoruichi to stop and shrug.

"Ask Soi Fon and Tay… It's up to them," She staed as she began to walk out of the door. Watching Rei walk down the hallway, she quickly peeped her head inside the studio once more.

"Oh! Naruto is spending the weekend with us… Just give Jinta and Tessai a heads up! Love ya too, honey… Peace!"

::Evergreen High:: B Lunch…. :: (1)

"Izuru-Chan… could you pass this to Neji." The blonde boy glanced down at the sheet of paper his friend just gave him. Naruto smiled weakly at him, blushing lightly in the process. The fox fiddled with his thumbs, glancing to the side as the older boy glanced the other way. Izuru then smiled warmly at the underclassman. It was obvious that the fox liked him, but Izuru wouldn't let Naruto know that he knew this. He wanted the boy to tell him so it'd be less awkward for him also.

"I-It's my application for the astrology club… I was told to give it to him, but I couldn't-"

"I'll give it to him Naruto…." Izuru sated then placed it in his binder for safe keeping. The fox leaned against the tree, breathing a sigh of relief. Now that was over, how was he going to talk to him.. Like conversation wise.

The there was the awkward silence between the two….

Now, Naruto prayed silently that Tay or anyone, somebody just walk up to him and say hi… or something.

"Naruto-"

"Foxy, you forgot your Geometry book in the gym… Ken-Chan forgot to tell you." The pink haired elementary school girl said as she gave the textbook to the fox. He smiled sweetly at Yachiru.

"Thanks Yachiru." He said, but was silently thanking her a bunch for the intervention she made between him and Izuru. The pink poodle only nodded before walking elsewhere around the courtyard.

"Naru-"

"Stick. I'm rollin. Roll. I'm drankin'. Drank. I'm blowin'. Blow….(3)" Was all the two heard before Naruto's posse showed up. Izuru blinked at the sudden invasion of the lowerclassmen' posse. The 11th Grader sighed as he gathered his things.

He wanted to tell Naruto something, but not in front of his peers. Izuru gave Naruto a half-heartedly smile.

"I'll se you later, Naruto." He said before waving at the fox's crew and walked back into the main building. Naruto couldn't help but groan inwardly as he kinda glared daggers at Shikamaru, Skip, Kiba, and Kiyone. The Fox blinked as he noticed that there were a few people missing.

"Where's Tay and Rukia?" He asked. None of them knew where they were, since Tay ventured off somewhere after Science let out. Naruto noticed during science that the Shihouin was a little bit off, but then again… she was always a bit off. Rukia, from what Skip could point out, was probably with Ichigo or working on the yearbook.

" 'Kia may be… with Renji…" Skip responded once more as she bit off a piece of her candy bar. Naruto sighed once more. He really wanted to talk to the both of them about Izuru and get some tips on how to stay on his A-Game.

Kiyone blinked for a few moments, slightly remembered Tay telling her something about going to see some teacher when she bumped into her in the hallway after class. Neliel-Chan…

"OHHHHHH! Tay went to see Odersvank." (sp?!) Kiyone stated like it was nothing. All Naruto could do was groan, knowing when Tay was with Ms. Neliel, it was no telling when she was going to come back to class…

"You've been watching too much anime…" Nell trailed off as she continued to pace to various parts of the chorus room, straightening out areas where the students from pervious periods messed up.

Tay groaned, it seemed like everyone has been telling her that lately. She followed the chorus instructor with a slight frown on her brown face.

"Neliel-san! I'm serious!" She whined then paused for a few seconds, her mind began wondering off to her new science teacher, Itachi Uchiha. Why was it so weird that he suddenly appeared in her dreams? How did she know his name before meeting him? Every time she would ask herself these questions, she'd always answer them like this:

-_'Maybe I'd seen him in the hallway…'_

But she knew that this excuse wasn't right because she never walked inside the 11th Grade hallway since her 9th Grade year,. Even if she did encounter Itachi Uchiha, it was only for a brief moment.

-_'Didn't he win that teacher of the year award thingy?_'

Honestly… she did not know. That's probably where she heard his name from or something.

Honestly, again, she situation made the Shihouin's head wonder, but she wasn't going to let this random ass situation get the better of her. Hellz no!!!!

"M-Ms. Nell, when did Uchiha-sensei start teaching at this school?" She asked abruptly. Catching onto what she'd just asked. She clamped her hand over her mouth then started to cough. Nell gave her a curious glance for a few seconds before giving the student a sly grin.

"You must like him.." She trailed off before adding. "Uchiha-san is okay but he is too old for you."

Tay only sighed, now knowing that Nell had the wrong idea. She sighed once more.

"Don't be pulling a CardCaptor Sakura(2) on us, that'll be some trouble…"

Tay's eye began to twitch. Oh, she was really getting the wrong idea.

"You Pervert!!! It's not like that!!!!!"

"Suuuurrrreeee…."

* * *

**At the end of the Chappie, it is not what you think. Trust me. If you read the next chappie, you are bound for a surprise. . ; Or something, I don't know. **

**1:** If you have a better name for the High School, let me know. .;  
**2:** Hahahahahahaha! For those who haven't watched or read CCS... I suggest you do.  
**3:** That's the song that I named this chappie for. . ;  
**4:** Me, writing to Young Jeezy is a bad combination... trust me... I've done worse. lol.


	5. Thanks For The Memories

Yeah. I know this was kinda short, b/c I edited out alot of stuff from this chapter. . ; Anyways, like the usual disclaimer.

* * *

Thanks For The Memories….

That evening the younger Shihouin laid in her room thinking about this whole situation she was in. Well, Ti-Asia really wasn't in a situation, but it was fantasy-like… or… could you even say that? Tay sniffled a bit as she listened to her blonde friend recall on how the school day went for him. It was a Friday night, they usually did this. Lounge around and act like freeloaders…

"I think I blew it with Izuru." Naruto stated with a sigh. Tay gave him a confused look about what he'd just said. She didn't think it was possible that Naruto blew his chance with Izuru Kira, of all people. Hell, from what Tay could tell Izuru like Naruto very much.

"Nah! Why'd ya think that?! I mean Izuru---"

That's when the door opened to reveal someone of the same age as Naruto and Ti-Asia. Upon seeing this person, Tay's eyebrows furrowed with a frown. She knew this girl knew better than to just walk inside of her room like she was the shiyate.

"Soi Fon! Don't be doin' that!" Ti-Asia yelled. All Soi Fon did was rolled her grey eyes at her.

"Urahara asked what did we want for dinner." The girl stated quickly.

If Urahara was asking them what did they want for dinner, that meant that Yoruichi was out away on business without him. For one reason or another, she was glad that Yoruichi wasn't able to attend dinner tonight. Just the thought of seeing her older sister would puzzle her even more.

Tay glanced at Naruto as the teen waited for her answer.

"Um… let Naruto decide," She stated. "He's our guest this evening." Tay stated with a sigh. She wasn't really in the mood. All Soi Fon was blink before she sputtered out her answer.

"A guest?! His ass practically stays here!" Tay managed to get a quick laugh from Soi Fon's reaction but in all honesty her accusation was true. Naruto does practically stay at their house when his father is away on business matters for his company. Seems that Minato [that is his name, right? was a very influential man in the business world which meant that he was rarely home, so Naruto would just freeload at their house whenever he felt like it.

"Ramen!" Naruto busted out then added. "And Sukiyaki!"

Soi Fon shrugged at Naruto's suggestion. Now, it was whatever floats his boat, she didn't really care about Sukiyaki that much.

"Whatever. I'll call you when it's ready." She stated as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Naruto just yawned then walked to the computer while Ti-Asia went back to her bed. He knew somehow that Itachi Uchiha, their new science teacher, had to be related to Sasuke somehow. I mean, come on! They look almost alike except the different eye color and hairstyle. Hell, he's like a older Sasuke he wouldn't mind having for a teacher. He was a looker, but Naruto would never admit that to himself… Nor Tay. But that is beside the point, the point is that Itachi Uchiha favored Sasuke so much and he wondered if Tay made the same observation.

"Do you think that Sasuke is related to Uchiha-Sensei?" He asked suddenly, which caught Tay off guard completely.

"Who's Sasuke?" She asked, suddenly.

Naruto's eye twitched as he continued to look through a random website full of layouts. How could she not know who Sasuke was? This was the dude who made his HS life a living hell. This was the dude who has all the girls fawning all over him, even his friend?! Everyone called him the 'Prodigy'. Well, who doesn't know the dude.

"Sasuke Uchiha… you know, the Ice King Himself." Naruto stated over the previews of layouts for his myspace page. He'd seen this nice green one, but he was more of a orange man himself. Considering that he wore the color almost everyday.

Naruto's slick description of the boy couldn't jog her memory of who he was. For all she knew, Sasuke Uchiha could've been someone she would walk past in the hallway everyday. It's not like she would pay attention to people she would walk by, since her head would be in the clouds most of the time. The only thing that stuck out to her was the last name.

"Naw man. I haven't heard of that dude. What do you---"

"WHHHAAAAATTTT!" Naruto exclaimed, "HOW COULD THAT JERK HAVE HIS OWN MUSIC-FANPAGE?! THE BASTARD CAN'T EVEN SING!"

Tay immediately got off of her bed to see what was Naruto fussing about. Honestly, if Naruto was in a rage like this, it had to be interesting, right? She thought about this for a moment before she had her way to the computer completely.

She looked at the red and black myspace music page before her….

"GAH! THAT ARROGANT JERK SASUKE!" He exclaimed once more as she then glanced at the 'About Me' and 'Who'd I Like To Meet' sections of the page. The girls' face grew dull as she read it.

It was a fan page created by Sakura and Ino.

"This wasn't made by Sasuke. More like Big Fo' Head and Ino." She stated calmly before she went back to her bed to do whatever she was doing before.

Naruto rolled his eyes with a last frustrated grunt before he went back to his myspace homepage to see he had some new messages. He clicked on his Top 40 to see who could possibly message him at this time. It's been like a week or two since he last checked his page and back then he hadn't replied to any of them.

'Hinata was online'

'Ichigo was online'

'Hinamori was online'

'Kiba was online'

'Toshiro was online'

'Izuru was online'

Naruto hesitated for a moment when he saw that Izuru was online. Could it be that he messaged him? It was a possibility but Naruto deemed it wouldn't be likely. Izuru was a busy kid, it wasn't like he would take the time to message Naruto on Myspace.

Naruto clicked into his inbox to see he had one unread message from Kiba. Naruto groaned inwardly at his naïve thought of Izuru messaging him went down the drain. He glanced over at Tay, who seemed to have her head in the clouds once more as he clicked out of the inbox to his homepage. He glanced back at his homepage to see that little read icon that said 'New Message'. He clicked on it once more, thinking it was some kind of glitch since he hadn't bothered to read Kiba's message.

He glanced at the name of the sender…

The one and only, Izuru Kira, messaged him on myspace.


End file.
